my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Hero Academia: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Training Day As Max and everyone else arrived at the gym, they all looked at each other with serious faces, except for Max and Jade. "I hope things don't go very rough, I don't like watching violence a lot" Jade blushed and then looked at Max with a worried look "Do you know a lot about fighting? Cause I don't really know a lot about fighting." He crossed his arms and then a little bit of tears were flowing from his eyes "Well... I know a little bit, I fight with my sister. But overall, that's it" Max looked at Jade with a worried look as well and then looked at everyone else who was lined up "Crap!" Max lined up as well and so did Jade "Alright maggots! We're going to be working on our fighting skills, we're going to work as partners, and then we'll do a tournament to see who is the strongest there is in 4 weeks. Since you are Blackout's class, he has agreed with me that Whitehand's class is going to be part of this tournament! And he has a surprise that he will explain to you guys tomorrow! Until then! Find yourself a partner and fight!" La Fing Sha walked away and then sat down on a chair, watching the students "So... we should be partners" Max said as he was beside Jade as they both then got in a fighting stance. Max was nervous as well as Jade and they both started to fight each other weakly, landing weak punches and blows. "Sorry. I never done something like this before-" "WHAT WAS THAT MAGGOT!?!? YOU NEED TO TRAIN YOUR BUTT IN ORDER TO BE A GREAT FIGHTER!!! Now drop and give me 20 push up! On the double!" La Fing Sha walked away and then sat down again, still watching the students "Man..." Max dropped down and started to do 20 push ups slowly and a bit painfully "Good thing you aren't doing them. It's very hard doing push ups according to some people. One of them being that fat neighbor who always comes to our house and annoys us" Max chuckled as he did 10 push ups "Heh. That's funny. I have a neighbor who does the same thing. His name was... Boris" Jade said as he watched Max do 15 push ups "I did see someone with red and blue hair tell him to go away and throw a bottle at him. He was pretty funny" "Really? Someone threw a bottle at him when I see someone with black hair do it- wait... Boris? That's my neighbor's name!" Max finished doing push ups and then got up "Wait a minute... aren't you that person who... Jade!?" Max gasped and then looked at him with a surprised look "What are you doing here!? I thought you moved out years ago!" "I moved back because my mom wanted me to live on my own. It's actually easy because everything that I need is from my mom, including electricity bills." Jade smiled and then saw everyone go to La Fing Sha "Crap!" He ran to him with Max and watched "Alright! We're going to have a few matches. Khan! Step forward!" La Fing Sha said as he saw Khan walk forward to the circle in the middle of the gym "Misty! Step forward!" Misty Leonard stepped forward as well, standing in front of Khan. She raised her fists up and got in a battle stance. "You two better show some of the new students some good fighting! Or else you'll be getting 50 pushups and situps!" La Fing Sha sat down on a chair and watched them with a sort of angry look. "May the best person win!" Misty smiled and then ran towards Khan. She kicked him in the face and then punched his gut "Man you got a really good body. We should go out sometime" She giggled and then punched his face again, only to get punched in the gut by Khan "Sorry, not into the ones that don't shut their damn mouths" Khan walked away and then sat down on a chair "That was a complete worthless fight" "Well tell me then, Khan! What was it that made it worthless!?" La Fing Sha got up and then looked at him with a concerned look. "You easily punched her in the gut, which made her fall down, and I think I see some blood in her mouth! Tell me why that's happened!" "The poser is drunk for god sakes! Did you not see her face BECOME RED!?!?" Khan yelled at La Fing Sha and then sat down on the floor "Hmm... very good answer, Khan. Now then... Max! You will be the next person to fight!" La Fing Sha smirked at Max and then sat back down on the chair. "I will let you pick your opponent because it's your first time" More Coming Soon